


Is a Friend Indeed

by BurnItAllDownDahling



Series: A Family Affair [27]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Procreative Sex, Spardacest (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnItAllDownDahling/pseuds/BurnItAllDownDahling
Summary: Dante has Questions. Vergil and Lady have Answers. Nero rolls his eyes at all this crap.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Only a brief mention of the possibility of rape, no threats or descriptions.

Dante did not get hangovers. He got what he called instead "hang-unders." They were pretty cool, as far as he was concerned: no headache, no noise sensitivity, no nausea. Just a general sort of woolly-headedness that made it harder than usual to process information. He had shuffled down for morning coffee, and was in the middle of blearily adding sugar to his when Vergil, over the newspaper, said, "Dante, your human devil-hunter friend has expressed interest in a threesome with both of us. She's likely to come visiting for that purpose tonight or tomorrow. I would strongly advise that you shower frequently, shave more closely than usual, and remain sober for the next few days."

"Yeah, okay," Dante said, reaching for the cream. Nero kicked him under the table -- hard -- and he jumped. "What? That hurt."

Belatedly he registered that Nero looked extremely annoyed, and had pretty much since Dante wandered in. Nero often looked annoyed, but this was worse than usual. "What'd he say, then?" Nero demanded, jerking his head at Vergil. "Did you pay _any_ fucking attention, you geriatric headcase?"

"No fair double-teaming me," Dante said, reaching down to rub his shin. "Especially before I've finished my coffee. And sure, I heard him. Clean up; was on my way to the shower after this. Stay sober -- easy, I'm out of qliphoth stuff, and getting drunk on whiskey is a pain in the ass. Also -- "

And then, because he was working backwards through Vergil's words, he recalled the first sentence Vergil had spoken. Processed it. _Understood_ it.

"Yeah," Nero said, reading his face as he turned to stare at Vergil in dawning horror. "Finally. So. You two have stuff to talk about. And normally I'd stick around to make sure you don't kill each other, but right now I kinda want to kill you _both_ and that doesn't help, so I figure I'd better go for a while." He got up from the table and noisily, violently, shoved his chair back into place. "I'm gonna go kill some demons with Nico." With that, he stormed out.

Vergil watched him leave, and sighed. "I had hoped for acceptance, but cooperation will do." His gaze shifted to Dante. "You have objections."

Dante actually worked his mouth a few times before remembering how to speak. "You're damn _right_ I have objections. Are you high? Did you actually -- Verg, I didn't even think you _liked_ her. And you suggested this? _And she didn't kill you?_"

"She's strong for a human, but not enough to present any real threat to even half of me, let alone the whole." Vergil closed the paper and began meticulously folding it. "And she seemed intrigued by the suggestion. Quite intensely aroused by the idea, in fact. It would have been a relatively simple matter to take her right there and then, but..." He shrugged. "I needed to soothe Nero. And you are the one whose child she wants, so it seemed best to wait -- "

_"The fuck."_

" -- for your participation." Vergil threw him a look of disfavor. He hated being interrupted. "Although I suppose if you continue to object, she'll settle for me. I do a track record with this sort of thing."

Dante couldn't think. Fucking hang-under, plus also, _what the fuck_. "I can't believe this. She -- How -- " He finally shook his head to clear it; it didn't work. "I thought I'd talked her out of this. For fuck's sake, Vergil, look at how _we_ turned out!"

Vergil lifted an eyebrow. "Look at how _Nero_ turned out, actually. A child of yours and hers will be like him, more human than demon. And Nero is exceptional: healthy, fully as powerful as us and with the potential to grow even stronger, intelligent; he shows excellent conformation across all of his forms. Good temperament, too, for one of demon extraction." Vergil considered for a moment. "He reminds me of our father in that, now that I think about it. Even more than you do."

"He -- " Dante sat back in his chair, dumbfounded. It was true, of course; Nero had all of Sparda's clarity when it came to right and wrong, and much of the old man's stubbornness. It just hadn't occurred to him that that was where it came from.

And then he registered, at last, _who_ was saying this to him. "You want this. For me. To, to have a kid."

"Certainly."

"_Why?_"

Vergil regarded him for a long moment. "Do you really have to ask that, Dante? You, the one who spent the most time alone, of all of us?"

He flinched. Hard. Vergil rarely pulled his strikes; this was no exception.

But... he was right. Nero had thanked Dante, once, for being willing to share Vergil. For loving him. For finding him in Fortuna and taking care of him in the first place, however haphazardly. Dante had rolled his eyes and made a joke about needing cheap labor, but the truth was, he understood. They were all happier, now, together. Alone... alone had been hard.

"We are strong enough to protect a child, now," Vergil continued, with that same soft brutality. "We have resources beyond just ourselves, and alliances, and even a house that's big enough to contain us all." He gestured around DMC. "There will naturally be _adjustments_ involved in helping to raise a small child. Yet I find myself intrigued by the potential challenge."

"_Are_ we strong enough now?" Dante pointedly glanced in the direction Nero had gone. He wasn't going to say it out loud. They'd both heard the kid leave, but there was no reason to get sloppy. "Because if we are, and you've really got a hankering to change diapers and dodge vomit, there's another option." That meant it was time to tell Nero about his own little challenge. And then duck, because he was going to kill them.

"Mary -- Lady -- is not foolish enough to believe that any child of yours could possibly have a 'normal human life,'" Vergil said, sighing after Nero as well. "She's a devil hunter herself, and cannot possibly be a 'normal human mother' to her child. This child will be born to battle, and we will fight at its side. That provides an additional layer of safety. Besides which... I believe that _our enemy_ is less likely to be interested, in this case."

Because Nero's monstrous inner human, the biggest threat to his own child, was narcissistic enough to want only to kidnap and warp Nero's child, not Dante's. It was a horrible, ugly thing to rely on, but having met the son of a bitch -- and having an eye shot out for his trouble -- Dante suspected Vergil was right. They were going to have to do something about the whole situation soon, because keeping Nero's child from him was just wrong. But that was a problem for another day.

"Can't fucking believe this," Dante said. He sighed and got up, rubbing hands over his hair and beginning to pace."I just can't." Then he blinked. "Wait. Nero's clearly not okay with this."

"He will abide," Vergil said, smoothly. "We've had a talk about the relative moralities of humans and demons, and half-demons who have no patience for the moralities of humans. I doubt he'll tolerate continued relations with Lady once the child is a settled thing -- his human nature makes him worse about this than any demon I've ever seen. But I've persuaded him not to regard her as a threat to his claim upon us, for now."

Jesus, no wonder the kid had been in a snit. "Um, that's good, I guess?"

Vergil sighed and sat back. "I thought you would be pleased. The woman is more than suitable, and you find her desirable already. Is it the idea of sharing her with me that troubles you?"

Dante shook his head again. "She really agreed to that?"

"Not in so many words. She's aware of the option, however. The choice is obviously hers." Vergil's gaze had sharpened. "You _don't_ want to share her with me."

Dante flushed, looking away. "That's not it. It's just that... the way you and I... I don't usually let _him_ in on the action, when I'm with her."

"Ah." A wealth of understanding in that single syllable. They both knew what Dante's demon was capable of -- and that with Vergil present to stoke his less-human inclinations, it would likely emerge whether Dante wanted it to or not. After a moment, Vergil sighed and got to his feet, tucking the folded paper under one arm. Then he moved as if to pass Dante, and instead stopped beside him. "You forget that I can _suppress_ your demon, when you allow," he said, to Dante's great surprise. "You've granted me that right, though I rarely use it. And I'm greedy enough to do so this time, because a willing human is already so small a morsel to share." 

Dante blinked. He'd forgotten that this came with the whole claiming thing -- which, if he was honest with himself, most of the time he didn't take that seriously. It was an instinct that felt good to obey, now that Vergil no longer pissed him off on a daily basis. Made the sex like a hundred times better than it had ever been with any human. But for the demon within him, the tie between them was much more than just a sex aid.

It stirred a little at the touch of his curiosity. "We remember," it said suddenly through his mouth, sounding irritable and bored. "No killing the humans." Then it rumbled and subsided.

Vergil smiled, amused. "Well, then." He leaned over to nuzzle the side of Dante's neck, and Dante shuddered all over and let his eyes flutter shut in inadvertent delight. Affectionate gestures from Vergil were rare and precious, always exquisite. So was Vergil's voice when he chose to speak like this, soft and seductive. "Just imagine, Brother. With me, you'll be able to enjoy a human _fully,_ for perhaps the first time. More than you ever could alone."

Because being alone was hard.

And _he_ was getting hard. He nuzzled at Vergil's ear in turn. "It's nice to share with you. Sometimes." Like now, maybe.

Vergil chuckled, bit him gently... and stepped back, to Dante's immediate frustration. "Save it for her, Brother. Sweet little Mary. We'll devour her between us, so gently, so thoroughly. A new member of our lineage should be conceived with all the strength you have to give, yes? All your fire and beauty and passion, all of hers, poured into a single vessel. Ah, Brother, I look forward to seeing the child you make."

Only Vergil could make knocking up a woman sound so ridiculously sexy. But Dante found himself growling in pleasure at the idea, and... shit. Okay. He _was_ into this.

Still. 

After Vergil walked off and Dante had taken a cold shower, he went to his desk and picked up the phone. Lady answered on the third ring, sounding sleepy and mildly irritated. Devil hunters did tend to be nocturnal. "What."

For a moment, he wasn't sure what to say. After a moment of this silence, she sighed. "Ah. He told you. And you're not freaking out? Amazing."

"Are you sure?" The phone receiver made a faint cracking sound, and Dante realized he'd begun to grip it with more superhuman strength than he should. He made himself relax. "It's, ah. It's not gonna be the same."

"I should hope not. I'm tired of you holding back. Also, no condoms, yay."

"I was trying not to _hurt_ you."

"Did you ever ask if I wanted you to do that? Don't you think I knew what I was letting myself in for, hooking up with you? Do you think so little of me?" Startled, Dante fell silent again, and she sighed. "You idiot."

"You could have any man you wanted," Dante said, scowling. "Hell, you already had me. Vergil is..." Dante would never be able to understand how any human woman could desire his brother -- although obviously at least one had, before, to make Nero. He knew rape wasn't beyond Vergil, but for the most part Vergil was too proud for that; he preferred to seduce. As he'd somehow, impossibly, done with Dante's best friend. "...a lot to deal with."

"I think he'll be a refreshing change. Most men are terrified of me, Dante. They always turn it into some kind of power game -- trying to put me in my place, or acting like I'm a dominatrix, or something else weird. They pretend they want me, but it's a lie. It's all about _them_." She sighed in irritation, sounding very like Dante's demon for a moment. "Your brother isn't afraid of anything. He's selfish, and honest about it -- and maybe with him around, you'll be the same, for once. That means I get to be selfish, too. You have no idea how freeing that thought is."

Dante bit his lip. He wasn't sure what else he needed from her. "And are you sure I should be the one..." He rubbed a hand over his hair, sighed, tried again. "Vergil's all right. He's an asshole, but he's not... you know... crazy. I mean, Nero turned out okay, right?"

She let out a soft breath of laughter. "Don't be foolish, Dante. I want _your_ child. You might be crazy, but you're my kind of crazy. And maybe the kid will inherit your big, stupid heart." And then as he blinked in surprise and blushed terribly and felt all over strange and giddy and good, her voice dropped to a purr. "But it's also going to be nice to feel both of you at once, one way or another. Twins. Mmm." He could almost hear her shiver. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't wondered."

Yiiiiikes. He licked his lips, tried not to swallow audibly, and failed. "I'll, uh, pass that along."

"Pretty sure _he_ knows already. _You're_ the prude, here." She chuckled, and then her voice grew soft. "Okay, then?"

More than. "Okay." He rubbed his newly-smooth chin. "I, uh, I shaved for you. _Everywhere_. I know you like that."

She actually giggled, but ended it with another of those delicious little _Mmms_. "Thank you for your hard work! See you tonight, then." She hung up.

Dante did too, and then he sat there staring at the junk on his desk for entirely too long a time -- the whole while grinning like a loon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeee heee heee

She didn't want to be nervous. It wasn't like she hadn't had interesting sexual encounters before, after all -- including Dante, since it had to be strange for a woman who'd once hated demons to take a half-demon man for her first and thereafter occasional lover. She'd been nervous that first time, too, her body hungry and her thoughts full of _Devil, he's a devil too, what if he_ \-- But he hadn't. He'd touched her gently, and kissed her with real affection, and been patient enough to make sure she relaxed and felt no pain. It had been anticlimactic, really. She'd expected... well. He'd been pleasant, and maybe a little too tame. But she didn't think that would be the case this time.

As she got out of her car, though, something immediately flipped her over from nervousness into battle-readiness. She hauled Kalina Ann off her shoulder and cocked the weapon, bracing herself and turning to check all quarters. It was a quiet night in the neighborhood, which was pretty standard for the area where DMC was located: not many pedestrians, little road traffic. She was pretty sure this was why Dante had bought the place. Nothing greeted her wariness except the distant sounds of the city, and the wind... but she hadn't survived as a devil hunter this long without listening to her instincts.

There. Up on the roof. Was that just a strange, gargoyle-shaped cresting wall that Dante had built onto the place without her noticing? Or --

It opened enormous yellow slit-pupilled eyes, and she immediately leveled her gun at it.

Stillness. It watched her, unmoving. She watched it back, tense with adrenaline, ready to shoot or dodge. Now that she'd gotten a good look at the thing, it troubled her to realize how _big_ it was. It was lying down or crouching low, and yet the flattened silhouette of its body covered the entire roof. Those jutting things, twenty feet away from the horned head, were its _elbows_. She'd only seen a demon this big once before, and that... hadn't ended well. 

Also. There was something _familiar_ about that sullen yellow gaze.

But before she could process the horrified thought that had begun to brew in the back of her mind, the thing on the roof uttered a turbine-like sigh and turned gracefully. Still a monster on the roof, but now it had put its back to her and folding its massive wings about itself like a blanket. Going to sleep, maybe. Obviously uninterested in attacking her, either way.

Okay. So. That happened.

She went into DMC with Kalina Ann still drawn. Not exactly conducive to romance, but, well. And then she stopped, blushing, because Dante, _the ridiculous bastard_, lay naked across his desk with a single red rose held in his teeth. A shaft of moonlight coming in through one of the upper windows illuminated him so perfectly that he practically glowed -- although that was also possibly because he'd _oiled_ himself, all over. Also, there was a big curly red bow covering his crotch. She stopped, appalled.

Something stirred to the side. She managed, just, not to point her gun at Vergil, who sat on the couch with his legs crossed, reading a book. Also, coincidentally, in a shaft of moonlight. He didn't have his jacket on. That wouldn't have meant anything to her if he hadn't also been perfectly framed there on the couch -- to one side of the whole tableau, elegantly posed, dignified grace personified. Posing for her, she realized, albeit less stupidly than Dante. He _did_ have marvelous arms, she registered belatedly, now that she could see them bared. Beautiful swordsman muscles. Nice.

He smiled as if he'd heard this thought, and closed the book. Vergil had always reminded her of a housecat, somehow: never particularly hungry, but watching prey with great interest anyway, and always thinking about hunting it just for fun. "Welcome. We're glad you're here."

"Yeah, hey," Dante said, around the rose.

She focused on Dante. "You know there's a giant demon on your roof?"

"Oh, das jus' Nero. Don't mi' him, heth in a mood."

She flinched. _Nero?!_ But. Yes. Now she knew where she'd seen that hostile yellow gaze before. Just... smaller. Well, that settled the question of whether Nero had a devil shape. Why the hell was it so big, though? She glanced at the upper windows, but thankfully there was no immense shadow peeking in.

"Nero has agreed to keep watch tonight," Vergil said. He got to his feet, setting the book down with noticeable care. It was an old tome, with a cracked leather binding -- and something about the way he performed this gesture called her attention in a way that Dante's nudity had not. He was almost fully clothed, not at all trying to attract her gaze in any obvious way, and yet. How gracefully he moved. How long his arms were. "It's doubtful we'll raise the sort of power that attracts portal-jumpers," he said, straightening, "but there's always a chance, and we wanted no interruptions. I hope you don't mind."

She looked away from his steady, unblinking gaze. "Mind knowing there's a giant angry demon overhead while we conduct our 'business'? Why would I possibly mind that?" She rolled her eyes -- but with a sigh, she unslung Kalina Ann and set it aside. Then she reached over to pluck the rose out of Dante's mouth in annoyance. "Do you have to make this weird?"

"Actually, I was trying to make it _not_ weird." He sat up, abdominals rippling marvelously, and propped himself on his elbows. His gaze roamed her body. "You look nice."

She'd worn her favorite white pinstriped shorts suit -- the one with the jacket that opened to her navel. Sexuality was part of the job for devil hunters who could work it; demons with human-level intelligence tended to be distracted by flesh and lust, which gave her an advantage in combat. Plus she just liked the feel of the sleek cloth, which made fighting feel a little like fucking... aaaand just like that her mood flipped over from battle-ready nerves to anticipation. She set the rose aside and laid a hand on those lovely lean abs of his. "You look nice, too," she said. "But, uh." She nodded toward the bow and bit her lips to keep from smiling.

Dante grinned and jiggled his hips to make the bow shake. "Want to go ahead and open your present?"

God, he was unbelievable. And she loved him for it. Impossible to be uncomfortable in the face of his clowning -- even as she remained hyperaware of Vergil's presence, and the overall lurking sexual tension in the air. The older brother had begun circling them, slowly, locking the main door as he passed it, keeping to the shadows of the room. Letting Dante charm and distract her, while he studied her for weaknesses. And that was entirely too manipulative for her tastes. Vergil was who he was, but she didn't have to let him get away with it.

So she slapped Dante's hip to make him shift aside, and then she hopped up on the desk to sit beside him. Crossing her legs and still stroking those marvelous abs, she glanced deliberately at Vergil. "I have some ground rules we should discuss."

Vergil smiled and kept walking. "A woman who knows how to deal with demons. And they are?"

"Rule one: _You_ wear a condom for anything that chances pregnancy. Dante doesn't."

"Of course." He passed a display case and trailed his fingers along its glass surface in passing. It was the first time she'd ever seen his hands without their fingerless gloves. Such long, sensitive fingers...

She sternly told her libido to focus, and fixed her gaze on the display case as he moved past it. "Rule two: Human shape at all times. _All_ parts."

"We want you to survive, Mary. Undamaged. It's also important that you enjoy yourself." But he inclined his head. "Agreed."

She took a deep breath. "And about that. _You_ can call me Mary." She glanced at Dante. "Not you, though. You gave me the name Lady. I like it when you say it."

Dante grinned and lay down, taking her hand -- not interfering, just touching her. Reminding her of his presence, possibly since she kept noticing Vergil so much. He always had liked being the center of attention. "Makes me feel all special."

"I'm pleased that you've chosen to reclaim your name," Vergil said. "And isn't it nice to give Arkham that little extra fuck-you?" In a pool of shadow, his teeth gleamed.

She laughed, surprised into it, and deciding that all right, maybe she liked him a little. "It is. Thank you for the suggestion."

"You may very well be the only human being I respect," he said, his tone thoughtful and -- she thought -- a little surprised. He pivoted abruptly, walking directly toward her now, in a slow, predatory stroll. "So I'm happy to assist. Your next rule?"

She licked her lips. "Not too much blood."

Dante's abs tightened, just a little, beneath her fingers. "How much, babe?" His tone was still light, but she heard the warning underneath. "Be specific."

The way Vergil was looking at her... it was probably really, really twisted that she was getting off on his hunger, especially given that a good fifty percent of that hunger had nothing to do with sex. "Nails are fine," she said, shrugging with a nonchalance she didn't feel. The movement made her very aware of her own nipples against the cloth of her jacket. Couldn't wear a bra with something like this. "Teeth, just enough to bleed. Welts, here and there. _Away_ from sensitive areas. You did say you wanted me to enjoy."

"And _only_ what you will enjoy, Mary." Vergil stopped, right in front of her. He _radiated_ hunger, palpable as a force from this nearby. "All reasonable requests so far, and completely acceptable. Is that everything?"

"For now." She reserved the right to change her mind.

Dante sat up then, lifting his leg over her head so that he could wrap his arms loosely around her from behind. His ridiculous bow pressed into her backside. "We've got some requests, too," he said, nuzzling under a curl of her hair to kiss her neck.

"Shoot." And then inwardly she winced. Not the best thing to say, under the circumstances.

Dante laughed against her skin. Vergil lifted a hand to splay over her heart, in the open V of her jacket. She tried not to flinch at the touch, for any reason. Demons were excited by signs of weakness. "You've timed it well," he said softly -- as his hand slid into the jacket to cup her breast. Remarkably gentle, for a man she knew was not gentle. It was exactly what she needed, though, and she leaned into his touch, inhaling a little as his thumb circled her areola. "If you aren't ovulating already, you will be soon. Conception is most likely if you stay with us for the next two days or so."

She refrained from asking how he knew she'd hit her fertile window. He was a demon; their senses were more acute than those of humans. "Two days? It only takes one time."

"We believe in being thorough," Vergil said, smoothly. "Don't worry. We'll give you time to rest." He shrugged a little, nonchalant, dismissive of her human frailties. Then he leaned close, breathing at her throat, on the opposite side from where Dante had nuzzled her. She bit her bottom lip, realizing he was _smelling_ her, and liking whatever he smelled. "And we're not going to hurt you. Quite the opposite. I have a theory, you see, that the reason there aren't more demon-human hybrids in the world -- given demonic proclivities -- is that the human body must welcome the infernal within. Rape won't do; the woman must be willing. You must be _eager_. Your pleasure is key."

If he hadn't added that oh-so-important word, she would've said no to the two-day thing. Important to probe the edges of that word and figure out what he meant by it, though. "I don't know if I can promise _willing_, let alone eager. Not for 48 hours."

"Let us handle that," Dante said. His hands, smoothing down her inner thighs, now drew back up, up, up, slow. God, she was getting wet just from the anticipation of his touch. Almost there... and then he slid his hands down again, and away from where she wanted him. She grumbled in frustration. But. Point taken. 

Vergil chuckled. He'd pulled back to watch Dante tease her, his gaze gleaming. "Yes," he said, his voice deeper and hungry. "When you aren't resting or otherwise occupied... We're going to take you, Mary. Over and over, one after the other of us. On the floor, holding you down while you moan. Against the walls, 'til it runs down your thighs. We're going to make you beg for more. We're going to make you come, and after Dante has come inside you, we're going to make you come again. Is that acceptable to you?"

Dante's hand "slipped," and the heel of his hand grazed over the crotch of her shorts, pressing _just so_ against her clit. She jumped and gasped before she could help herself, her whole body seeming to come alive with that touch. "Fucking _hell_," she blurted. Dante laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Vergil's hand slid down to unbutton her jacket, tugging it open to bare her belly. He paused then, drawing a fingertip along one of the more prominent scars, just below her navel. She tensed, just a little, braced for whatever he might say. Lots of men didn't like her scars. His touch, however, felt... admiring. She liked that.

"You're obviously no stranger to pain," he said. "Do you want to use a safeword?"

Feeling suddenly bold, she shrugged the jacket off, loving the way his eyes immediately went to her breasts. "Will a word actually make me safe from you?"

Vergil only smiled -- then bent to take the vast majority of her right breast into his mouth, sucking her in past his teeth. She'd never seen anyone open their mouths so wide. But as his tongue tickled her nipple, she forgot to be alarmed -- especially after Dante caught her other breast in his hand and tickled that nipple too. As Vergil slowly let her slurp free, in the same moment Dante finally touched fully between her legs, cupping her through the shorts and applying steady, deliberate pressure. Nothing more than that... and after about five seconds of this, she cried out, arching helplessly, her whole body bucking and her head bowing back onto Dante's shoulder. Dante worked his fingers expertly, rippling and pressing her flesh just so, feeling the spasms and riding the rhythm of them until she batted his hand away just so she could breathe.

God. They hadn't even undressed her yet.

When she flopped back against Dante, catching her breath, she glared at Vergil through loose hair. "Yeah, I didn't think so." 

Vergil laughed, stepping back to remove his vest. "What's a little devouring, between friends?" he asked.

She definitely wasn't ready to think of Vergil as a friend. Didn't need friendship for some things, though. She shook her head to keep herself from drooling at his absolute sculpture of a torso. "I'm a fool to agree to this, but... shit. Okay."

"You know I'll take care of you," Dante said, very softly into her ear.

There was something so sweet in the way he said this. On impulse she twisted around for a kiss, with which he obliged her. "But what if I want to take care of _you_?" she asked. In the same moment she reached down to untie that ridiculous bow, and stroke the gorgeous hard cock hidden underneath. Dante yelped, then slapped her ass and turned her back around so her back rested against his chest again. She obeyed, but kept an arm behind her so that she could keep working that lovely cock. Dante purred as his fingers began to unbutton her shorts, and as Vergil pulled her legs together to facilitate taking them off. So nice, being catered to like this. It would be so easy to relax into their ministrations... but she knew better.

"And at least once before we're done," Vergil continued, as if they hadn't wrecked her somewhere between rules seven and eight, "we want to both come inside you at the same time." His eyes flicked up to catch hers.

The thought alone was exquisite, but she saw the trouble in it immediately. "No anal," she said, pulling herself out of the haze of their caresses. "I can handle it, but it's boring. Also no deep-throating that I don't initiate, unless you want me to throw up on you. This isn't porn."

Vergil laughed softly, by which she knew she'd been right to set those boundaries. His hands did not slow, however, in tugging off her shorts and the panties underneath -- white lace, because why not. While he did this, his fingers greedily trailing along her skin, Dante nuzzled her ear. "You always get so wet," he said. "So soft and loose, when you're really into it and I'm working it right. Wet as the ocean, babe. Like fucking in a deep, warm sea."

She blushed, but took his meaning. Would it hurt, letting both of them...? Only one way to find out. "_If_ I'm really into it," she conceded.

She saw them glance at each other, and it wasn't her imagination that their eyes glowed for an instant. Such bright silver eyes, one edged red and the other tinged blue. They liked the idea of fucking her together. Truth be told, she did, too.

And that was it for the negotiations. Which was good, because she was already so turned on that she couldn't think -- and to judge by the speed with which they abandoned the pretense of civility and fell upon her, they were, too. She should have worried about that, perhaps. Such powerful men, and all of that power focused upon her. So obvious, the edge that they balanced upon, between simple lust and something far more savage. Still. She was a fool to do any of this, but sometimes even careful people needed to be foolish, damn it. She had no romantic illusions about pregnancy and motherhood; it would be nine months of increasing misery, followed by hours of pain and years of pain-in-the-ass, and that was assuming everything went right. Was it wrong of her to crave a few days of pure hedonism, in exchange for that?

So she shut her eyes, relaxed, and let her demons take her.

Dante was the one who bit her first. That surprised her, because in previous couplings he'd been passive, slow to rouse, as lazy in pleasure as he was in so much else. It was different now, though, as he'd warned her it would be. He claimed his place between her legs quickly, and while he thrust and Vergil massaged her clit with oiled fingers ("to reduce chafing," he said, but the oil made her tingle all over and she was pretty sure she smelled some demon-world ingredients in the stuff), Dante hooked up her knees with his arms and then darted down to bite her on the knee. She yelped, more in surprise than anything else; the mark was red and bleeding a little, but it hadn't even hurt much. He grinned at her. "You just look tasty," he said, his eyes brighter than usual. "Couldn't help myself." 

Then Vergil drew her down to lie across the desk, her head hanging off its edge. While Dante stroked inside her, he stroked those long, precise fingers across her lips. His cock hovered before her, an unspoken question: _Am I tasty, too?_ She grinned and grabbed for him, and he let her draw him in, to find out.

Time became strange, among demons. The moon seemed to jump across the sky, each time she bothered to look up at the windows. It was crescent-shaped and on one side of DMC while they had her downstairs, on Dante's desk. It was full -- that couldn't be right, could it? -- and on the other side by the time they brought her upstairs to Vergil's room, and a proper bed, since the hard old wood had begun to leave bruises on her back and thighs. She was on her knees, Vergil working hard behind her, when she glanced up to see the precursor light of dawn turning the sky pale. By sunrise she was ready and they took her between them, Dante underneath, Vergil behind her, both of them stretching and thrusting into her in such perfect tandem that they felt like one huge, implacable cock instead of two. It felt too good to hurt. She lost track of the number of times she came on them, writhing between them until finally they both moaned and shuddered and sagged against her. Vergil slipped out, flopping down next to Dante and hauling him close for a kiss even as Dante kept pulling her down and pushing his hips up, making sure she got the full measure of his release. When he finally let her go, she rolled away from them and just held herself for a moment, reminding herself that she was just a woman, and not the ocean. They let her have such moments when she needed them. They were considerate monsters.

Somewhere amid all this, she slept. When she woke, she showered. One of them -- by this point events had begun to blur like time and space -- came into the shower and took particular care to clean between her legs, with his tongue. She dried off. One of them, she thought Dante, used the towel to cushion her back while he fucked her against the wall. When he was done, come ran down her thighs. One of them brought food upstairs, brunchy things, and she ate while they touched each other, too aroused to cool down completely. Did that mean they'd fucked each other all night? Probably. Didn't matter. When she was done eating, she crawled back over to them and pushed down whichever one was closest -- Vergil, it turned out. He lifted his chin with a haughty smile and reached for another condom. "Still hungry, little Mary?" She bared her teeth and straddled him and didn't answer the question with words. He bared his teeth back, then sat up and left livid, bleeding crescents above each of her breasts. She threw back her head and laughed in delight, and hoped these newest battle-wounds would scar nicely. 

Then she wanted both of them again, so Dante obliged her from behind while she tried to swallow Vergil whole. It was a mark of pride for her that he slipped when he came this time, teeth lengthening into needles and claws pricking her shoulders, but Dante -- who had spent already and was just still fucking her because he could, greedy monster that he was -- quickly pulled out of her and grabbed him and kissed him back to humanity. They were beautiful like that, growling together, ferocious desire from one and savage devotion from the other, a thread of blood running down Dante's chin. Just the sight of them was so marvelous that Lady put her fingers between her legs and quietly brought herself off, then sagged into sleep again.

Sunset. They fucked her on the floor while she moaned. Moonrise. When they teased her, she begged for more. She came beneath one of them, raking his back when her nails while he groaned into her, and then the other bent over her and made her come again, as the witching hour moon waned above.

Then suddenly it was daylight, and she was in the shower, watching crusted blood come off of a set of parallel nail-marks down one thigh. There were finger-bruises all around the marks -- and on her hips, and on her breasts, and around her throat. She was surprised they didn't hurt more, though some of that would probably kick in as the adrenaline filtered out of her system. Had she slept again? There was food in her belly. When had she eaten? Stepping out of the shower, she found her phone. Half a dozen messages, including two missed jobs that Morrison had given to someone else. She hadn't even noticed the text alerts. Two days had passed.

No one was in the bedroom as she got dressed. When she headed down the hall, she passed the larger middle bedroom -- the one where she'd found Nero with Dante a few nights before. Both of the brothers were asleep there, curled together under a sheet; Dante snored loudly. Vergil, who she'd sort of expected to be a lighter sleeper, didn't stir at all. Well, she supposed they'd both worked hard enough to earn a rest. Amused, she moved on.

Downstairs, someone had cleaned the desk; the smell of pine oil hung conspicuously in the air. She was pretty sure that someone was Nero, who sat on the couch reading a book. His eyes were completely human this time when he looked up at her, but that only meant that the coolness of his gaze was humanishly unwelcoming. She hesitated, then decided to stop and address the awkwardness rather than let it fester.

"Thanks," she said. "For letting this be... this."

He shrugged a little. "They wanted it. Relationships are about compromise."

"I guess." She'd never had a relationship last more than a few months. Lifelong trauma and a penchant for solving problems with big guns meant she wasn't exactly the easiest woman to deal with. "This won't happen again, though, if that helps. If it didn't take this time, we're doing artificial insemination next."

At this, Nero actually looked mildly offended. It was hard to remember he was a demon too, until he showed flashes of perversity like this. "They not good enough for you?"

She wanted to laugh. "_Too_ good, actually. I'm amazed I survived." Even now, she wasn't entirely sure of what had happened in those last few hours. She could recall images, disparate sensations; the pleasant lingering aches of her body confirmed that _something_ had happened, but not what. Things had gotten slippery in there for a while -- more things than herself, to be specific -- and she was only beginning to get a sense of how dangerous the whole business had been. There were some experiences the human mind was not prepared to bear.

"But also..." She trailed off, glancing back toward the upper level and the big bedroom there. Now she was thinking of that bloody kiss, and the way they'd looked at each other even when they were fucking her. The way they'd made love to _each other_, just using her body as a conduit for their tenderness. Beautiful, and she did not mind; she'd been using them, too. Yet there had been something lonely about them, too. Something needful and incomplete.

"I've known Dante for almost as long as you've been alive," she said, shrugging. "I've been his friend, and sometimes his lover, but none of that has ever been enough for him. Even Vergil's not really enough for him -- not alone. He needs more. He needs you. He needs... family. That's both of you. And maybe..." She put a hand over her belly. Maybe. Probably. Hell, they'd definitely been _thorough_ enough.

When she turned back, Nero was staring at her. She nodded awkwardly, having run out of things to say, and moved past him toward the door. As she put her hand on the knob, however, she heard Nero say, softly, "Thanks."

She winced. "For what, letting Dante knock me up?"

He chuckled. "Well, yeah. I mean. I'm not the kind of guy who can be with someone I don't love, and I love two men, so... It'll be nice to have a little one around."

"Oh. That's good, then. And I guess Dante _is_ going to need all the help he can get." She shook her head, trying to imagine Dante changing diapers. It would be a literal shitshow -- at first, anyway. Then, well. He'd learn.

"Yeah. But..." Nero abruptly smiled, looking uncomfortably like his father for just a moment. "I think you're forgetting something, Lady. Having a child with someone, _raising_ that child together... Why wouldn't that make you part of this family, too?"

And she froze, all of her sore spots twinging at once in belated warning. _Too_ damn late. "...Oh, shit."

He laughed. "Don't worry," he said. "Babysitting's free, you know, for family." Then, softer and kinder: "Be well, Lady."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, irritable now, though some of this was just show. In truth, she was grateful to feel the tension between them dissippate at last. She really did like the kid. Plus, it was never wise to let a demon lord, however human he might also be, hold a grudge.

But when she got to her car, she sat in it for a moment, reverberating. _Family._

She had seen her mother murdered, gotten revenge on her father with her own hands. To have a family again, even _this_ ridiculous family... She hadn't thought of it that way. It was a strange thought, but... a good one. Yeah. It felt good.

Well. She was getting ahead of herself. In two weeks she'd know, and if the results were positive, then a few months after that it would be safe to start thinking about all of this in a real way. For right now, she needed food and sleep, some icepacks, and about a gallon of Tiger Balm. And whatever the wider implications of her fun down the road, she'd always be able to say that she had worn out two of the most beautiful, powerful men in the world. That alone had been totally worth it.

But she kept her hand over her belly -- just thinking, and smiling to herself -- all the way home.

#

Upstairs in Devil May Cry, Dante opened his eyes in the protective curve of Vergil's arm. "We have to tell him," he said, very softly. "I can't take it anymore."

Vergil sighed, opening his eyes as well. "I suppose we must."

And then Nero stepped into the open doorway and leaned against the sill, his arms folded and expression wearily neutral. "Glad you finally made up your minds," he said. "I already know, by the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEE HEEE HEEE


End file.
